


From the Livejournal of Emily Vasterstrom

by phyrestorm



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Silly, gender swap, why am i even posting this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyrestorm/pseuds/phyrestorm
Summary: Gender-swapped early 2000s American high school AU.  This may or may not ever actually go anywhere.





	From the Livejournal of Emily Vasterstrom

**Main Cast:**

Emily Vasterstrom: Me! Blonde, petite, and adorable! Totally going to be even more popular in high school than I was in 8th grade. No doubt about it. Even though I have to go to stupid PUBLIC school now! Ugh. I just have to make a good impression on everyone. I can do this! I'm not nervous at all! Nope. Not one bit. Eeek...

Tony Hotakainen: Nice guy! He's a sophomore. Kinda cute but he's like almost as short as me and kinda fat and his haircut is the WORST. Smart, though, and seems well liked. I think we'll be friends.

Lila Hotakainen: Tony's weird cousin. Goth freak. Keeps staring at me like I'M the weird one! What is her deal? 

Simon Eide: OMG HOTTIE!! Senior, captain of the boys' basketball team and JROTC. He's really tall and athletic and has red hair and his eyes are PURPLE! I never thought of joining JROTC before, but...

Mikayla Madsen: OMG GROSS!! It's not that she's fat. I used to be fat too. Her huge nose and being like nine feet tall aren't her fault either. The real problem is she smells like a freaking barn! And the seniors have gym at the same time as the freshmen and her locker is right above mine so we have to change right next to each other. Ewww!

Rainy Arniesdaughter...Arnydoter...Arnad...oh forget it: Exchange student from Iceland. Sophomore. Nobody can spell or pronounce her first name either so we just call her Rainy. She's really nice and HER HAIR IS AWESOME! I've GOT to find out what products she uses! 

 

**Secondary Cast:**

Aunt Thalia: My legal guardian while Dad's away. A total dork. Always going on about some ridiculous scheme for our family to get rich again. 

Uncle Steve: Another total dork who can't accept that we're just regular people now. The recession and the fire happened, OK? You can't undo it. Just stop.

Helen, Susan, and Andy: My little cousins! I love them to bits!!

Mrs. Olson: Principal. Yells all the time but doesn't seem mean. I think she's hard of hearing and doesn't know it. 

Mr. Hollola: Teaches European History. He's OK. Goes off on tangents a lot. Sometimes it's funny.

Ms. Andersen: Teaches Algebra and is a total bitch. "Solve it THIS way BECAUSE I SAID SO!" URGH! I HATE her!

Dr. A (Nobody seems to actually know his name:) Teaches World Religions. He's also a pastor but doesn't try to convert us or anything. I think he's going senile, poor thing.

Ollie Hotakainen: Tony's weird br--SISTER! I totally thought she was a guy! She's in her 20s and still lives at home. She and Tony are really close even though she's really overprotective and CREEPY! I swear she's a witch! Not that I believe in witches.

Tyra Eide: Simon's baby sister or cousin or niece or something. OMG SO CUTE!


End file.
